Sean returns
by tinkaboo
Summary: When sean comes home from war he gets the shock of his life, Emma is married to Spinner. Who does Emma really love and how can she ever figure it out without losing her husband?
1. Welcome Home Sean!

Sean grab his dirty army bag and headed for the car rental booth. He had just flown into Degrassi after his 16 hour flight from Germany, and a flight before that from Afghanistan, after more than 24 hours in the air he was home.

No one knew he was coming. Who would he tell? Emma stopped writing him when he'd told her was going to be away for 2 years.

He knew however even though she stopped writing him she was still the first person he was going to see.

"I'd like to rent a car, something fast please, sir" Sean asked the man behind the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"Here you go solider and thank you for your service." The man handed Sean the keys and pointed him in the direction of the car. The man said some other things but all Sean could think about was getting to Emma's house. It was summer and he was sure she would be home from university.

The car just wouldn't go fast enough it seemed, he wanted to be in the same area as Emma. Passing the Dot he noticed it had changed. Hmm progress.. Hopefully he could make some progress with Emma. He had this plan in his head to hang out with her for the full 2 weeks of leave and then ask her to come back to the base with him for the rest of the summer, by summers end he would make her his for eternity.

Emma was all he though about when he was gone, he started a thousand letters to her trying to ask her to wait for him. He couldn't ever put the letter into the mail because he wanted to say it to her face.

As he turned on to Emma's street butterflies flew into his empty stomach.

"Breath" he said out loud, in and out he made his breath come out in puffs of air.

Closing the door to the car he stepped around the car and walked up the walk way.

It was like the first time he came here. The first date, he pulled out his wallet to look at the picture. Emma's hair was crimped and he was smiling a smile he hadn't had on his face since before he left Degrassi the last time. Reaching with his hands trembling he knocked lightly at first then knock.

The door opened and there was Snake.

"Sean!" Snake wrapped Sean into a hug, "Come in, come in. it's hot out there."

"Thanks Snake, I was looking for Emma, I just got in about an hour ago, wanted to see her."

"She's… Well… She's not living with us anymore.. She's got a flat downtown.. She should be coming for dinner tonight around 5 if you would like to wait get a shower maybe some sleep and join us?" Snake shacked his head like maybe it wasn't a good idea but the smile that crossed his face made Sean feel right at home.

"Ok? thanks, really!"

"Do you remember where everything is at? The bathroom? You can sleep downstairs in Emma's old room. I have to go get Jack from morning camp I'll be back soon. Help yourself to some lunch if you like. Oh and Sean it is great to see you back here." Snake rose off the couch then.

"Thanks again, I'll get that shower now." Sean walked up the stairs, he remembered when he wasn't aloud passed the front living room. Man the times he had in this house.

Sean shower lasted probably to long, the hot water ran out before he realized he should get out and get some sleep before he saw Emma. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the Emma's old room.

He put on his boxers and a white t-shirt. There was a time when these white t-shirts were all he would wear.

He laid back in the bed that he had made love to Emma in and closed his eyes thinking about.

There love was real and he was sure it could be put together again they had done so many times. It was natural and he thought about their love and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head" Sean heard her voice in his ear, it was all he could do to keep his heart at bay.

"Hey Em," he said before even opening his eye trying to saver every little moment he could, just like in his dreams.

"Come on get up, Snake made his famous lasagna." Sean looked into her eyes now.

If he thought his memories and pictures did her justice he was the stupidest man on earth.

"It's good to see you Emma." Sean smiled wide and moved his head to get a better look at her. She stood and was of course wearing a Dot t-shirt with shorts on. Wow had her legs always looked that good?

"It's really is nice to see you also Sean." Emma turned her head to the stairs when a noise jerked Sean's attention away from the love of his life. Standing at the top of the stairs was not someone he thought he would see in the Nelson/ Simpson house. Spinner Mason.

"Emma? Did you get Sean up?" Spinner asked walking down the stairs.

"Yes I did Spin." Emma turned around and got off the bed to meet Spinner at the bottom of the stairs.

"Long time no see Sean!" Spinner smiled and Sean smiled back.

"Yeah, it has been a long time, Its nice to see you again Spinner" Sean was trying to make since of why Spinner was even here. Then it hit him Spinner was the Dot manager of course Emma and him are friends.

"Well we will let you get dress and see you up stairs come on Em." Spinner smiled again and they both walked out.

Sean got up and pulled his pants on and pulled a shirt on over his white one.

"Hello Sean" Mrs. Nelson said as he entered the kitchen she greeted him with a hug before sitting down.

"Hi, Mrs. Nelson" Sean again took a look at Emma, she was sitting next to Jack on one side and Spinner was on the next so he took the place across from her. The better to look at her.

"Dinner is served!" Snake sat down his lasagna and Emma was the first one at the spoon go get her helping.

"Of course you haven't changed at all, still loving the lasagna" Sean couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you know it, she tries to cook it at least two times a week, I have to beg most nights that she wont make it" Spinner smiled again. What the hell is he talking about?

"Emma, you cook?" Sean needed to know what was going on and fast.

"Well… Since…We got married. I picked something's up" Emma let the words rush out. She sheepishly looked at Sean.

MARRIED? My Em is married?

"Married? Wow….When?.. I mean with who?" Sean knew that came out all wrong but he just didn't care.

"We got married about 3 weeks ago, well 4 actually but the ceremony was 3 weeks ago. And to Spinner of course." Emma looked at Spinner who had the biggest grin on his face.

Emma is Married to Spinner? What the fuck?

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Sean pushed his chair back and half ran into the bathroom.

She was married? Married! For Christ sakes to Spinner Mason? What the hell is this?

"Knock, Knock. May I come in?" Emma peeked her head into the bathroom.

"Sure." Sean barely could contain himself the less words he said the better.

"I thought, well I thought you knew." Emma gave Sean the smile he had been dreaming about.

"How in the hell would I know something like that? What the hell would I be doing having dinner with you and your family and your….your… your.. Husband?" Sean tried to stay clam he had to get the hell out of this house and fast.

"Sean, I'm sorry. Not about being married, but that you didn't know. I would have said something in the bedroom had I thought you didn't know." Emma's eyes pleaded with him.

"Sure, I um.. I well I don't really know what to say Em, I have to go, tell Snake.. Fuck tell them all whatever you want. I Am getting my shit and I'm gone enjoy your life Emma Nelso- Wait is it Now Emma Mason?" Sean stocked out of the bathroom down to the basement room where had just imagined, only hours ago, having Emma again.

He threw his shit in his bag and stocked back up the stairs. He smacked into Spinner.

"Spinner move" Sean wanted to hit him square in the face.

"Wait Sean, I want you to know I love her, She's my life now and I am sorry we both assumed you knew and were happy for us." Spinner moved to the side and Sean continued out the door without a second look back.

Happy for them? What the FUCK?


	2. Emma Loves Spinner, Right?

Emma tried to run out the door after Sean, she probably was the only person who knew him well enough to know he was going to do something stupid.

"Sean, Sean, please wait" Emma yelled at him as she ran out the door.

"Why Emma? So I can sit in a kitchen with you and Spinner and watch you play newly weds? No Thanks." Sean jumped into the car and off it speed leaving Emma standing in the dust feeling like she should cry. When her dad had called her at work to say Sean had shown up at the house she was happy, part of her always wish he would make it back safe. She was looking forward to tonight Spinner had even seemed like it was okay. After all Sean was a friend, granted the friend that use to be her first and only true love, but Spinner didn't worry about things like that. That was a big part of why she loved him.

"Em, come back inside lets eat. Jack is already done." Spinner wrapped his arms around his wife and they headed back into the house.

"Thanks Spin I love you." Emma reached up and pulled his lips to her before they sat back down to dinner that looked less than desirable now.

"Well that was.. Just well" Snake looked back and forward between his daughter and son in law, even after all that drama they still looked very much in love.

"Yeah, it was intense, but I am sure he will come around." Spike was trying to smooth things over. Emma just didn't see how things would work out. Sean was really upset when he left which made no since to her. The last email she sent to him, the last really words she shared to him were goodbye, because as strong as she was she couldn't help but fall for Damien. Ugh Damien was an ass, come to think of it so was Kelly the one after Damien. Emma had horrible luck with guys. Tell Spinner that was.

Emma tried to focus on her dinner and make small talk but she couldn't stop thinking about how hurt Sean looked, which again made no since. Two years is along time to think someone would wait for you. If you would have asked her a month earlier if she still loved Sean , she would have said forever. But today when she saw him, she saw only a friend, a friend she had a bumpy passed with.

"Emma are you okay" Spinner looked concerned and Emma hated to see him look that way.

"I'm fine Spin, really I just need a hot shower and a good nights sleep." Emma wanted to leave and go home but dinner was barely over.

"Go on go home, you two always stay late on Friday nights anyways." Snake said as he reached for the dinner plates.

"Alright goodnight mom, Spin I'll meet you outside in a minute I'm gonna say goodbye to Jack." Spinner headed for the front door and Emma continued, "Hey..Um if Sean ya know comes back here let him stay. I have a feeling he's got nowhere else to go and I hate to think what he is out there upset and alone doing whatever it is he is doing."

"Of course we love him too Em" Spike said. She had always expect that Sean would become her son in law after all the up's and down's between her daughter and him Spike just feel in love with him too. He was like a second son to her. While Spike liked Spinner, she had yet to really get to know him, she was sure eventually she would learn to love him too.

"I'm sorry babe I would have told Sean myself if we knew he didn't know" Spinner was tiered of the silence in the car they had been driving for 10 minutes and Emma had said nothing.

"What? Oh no it's not your fault. It's mine. I had assumed dad would have told him." Emma was trying to think about anything but Sean. Its was just like him to storm into town, cause drama and leave Emma in a state of shock. But this time it could not get to her she couldn't let it. She's a married women and feeling this bad about an ex was wrong!

"Hey I know why don't we go out with Jay and Manny tomorrow night. Manny gets in around noon jay said. I can have Peter close tomorrow night and ask him to open Sunday so we can have as much fun as you want" Spinner grabbed her hand. He loved her and hated to see her so upset.

"Yeah ok Spin that would be nice but do you think I could do a girls night with Manny and you could hang with Jay?" Emma needed her best friend and as much as she wanted Spinner around she needed to talk to Manny alone about everything that had happened tonight.

"Um, yeah I think I can arrange that for you." Spinner turned into the parking garage feeling bad that his wife didn't want a night out with him. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him but it did.

"You are the absolute best!" Emma got out of the car and they proceeded into there flat.

Spinner watched his wife sleep next to him. Tonight was not what he had hoped it to be. For the last 3 weeks they had been going over the Simpson/Nelson house for dinner on Friday nights. Emma's mom, dad and little brother enjoyed having them over. Spinner knew Emma looked forward to Friday night dinner and tonight he was actually happy to be going because after staying over there so late at night Emma usually wanted to be with Spinner in bed tell the early morning. Tonight that was not the case. Emma came into the house grabbed a glass of milk, looked at the mail and went straight to the shower without so much as looking in Spinners direction. After her shower she simply went into bed. Spinner headed up to bed even though it was way to early and tried to cuddle his wife who just pushed him away.

He should have known when Emma got off the phone with he couldn't help thinking back to the after noon conversation:

"_Spinner, guess who's back in town?" whoever it was sure made Emma smile. _

"_I don't know Manny's not back tell tomorrow so who has you all in smiles, babe?" Spinner answered his wife while grilling burgers up. _

"_Sean, he stopped by my parents. He is going to have dinner with us." Emma left him to take another order. _

He should have seen then. The fact that she was happy her ex was back in town. At first he was happy too, Sean made it back alive, unlike other soldiers. He was back and wanted to see Emma, that didn't even make Spinner jealous because he knew they stayed friends. He knew of the history they shared but he was confident in his life with Emma.

He felt Emma pull the covers higher and turned over closed his eye and tried to stop the thoughts he was having. Emma Loves me. She married me. Sean Cameron means nothing to her. He let himself slip off into a deep sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This story is pouring out of my head at a rate even I am surprise by. Thank you for reviewing. After watching the Manhattan movie I couldn't get Sean out of my mind. I have up to chapter 6 already outlined which means you will be getting updates daily for awhile. I haven't figured out how long it will be but I hope you all will stick around and read the whole thing I promise it gets interesting! Oh and I don't have a beta but I wouldn't mind getting one as I am sure I have some spelling mistakes. I hope that wont make you not read my story. **


	3. Sean Needs Some Answers

Sean Stepped on the gas peddle. He needed a drink, something strong, something hard and something fast. Just the way he liked it. How the hell did Emma end up with Spinner, what the fuck? Who could give him answers. He slammed on his brakes.

"Jay!" Sean turned the car around and raced to the garage he knew Jay worked at.

"Where's Jay?" Sean asked the first person he saw, a big burly type guy.

"He's off. Wont be back tell Monday, what can I do ya for?" answered the guy.

"Where can I find him, he would want to see me." Sean was getting bored of this already.

"If he wanted to see you, you would know where he was wouldn't you. What's your name?"

"Sean Cameron." Sean couldn't do this much longer.

"Oh man I heard about you, Jays still at his old place in the apartment you know where that is?"

"Thanks" Sean hollered as he hopped back into car and raced to Jays apartment.

Sean took the steps two by two tell he reached Jays apartment. He rang the bell and waited.

"Cameron! What the hell are you doing here?" Jay opened the door surprise on his face.

"My man. Can I crash here?" now Sean had nowhere to stay.

"Sure, but I gotta warn you Manny comes home Tomorrow." Jay moved back and Sean entered the apartment. Manny and him where a thing? Since when?

"Well as much as I want to know how you ended up with Manny, first tell me everything you know about Spinner and Emma being married." Sean need to know and soon.

"Oh so that's what your doing here, well shit man. They got married by accident, well not accident more like by drunkenness and then they had a real ceremony, which I officiated over, here look Manny had me pick up the pictures yesterday…well maybe you don't want to see them. Anyways they just happen to get married the day after Spinner dumped his ex." Jay was talking a mile a minute Sean did miss him.

"You mean they didn't even date? So there's is a chance she may not love him?" Sean was already in get Emma back mode. This was good. He could and would make her his yet.

"Whoa hold up bro, they may not have dated but those two they are in it for the long hall." Jay said.

"Yeah, really? Anyways tell me about you and Manny? What the heck is that?" Sean didn't want to talk about Emma anymore. He could still win her over, she married Spinner on a drunk night no way she would stay with Spinner knowing how Sean felt.

"Well it started as a job, she paid me to piss her parents off. Then I feel for her hard, one day I will make her my wife." Jay was in love and even Sean could tell it.  
"Come on Cameron you can sleep in the guest room, Manny fixed it up so you wont have to sleep on the floor. We can do something tomorrow night. I think Manny is going out with Emma." Jay showed Sean the guest room Manny had really turn the place around. The living room the guest room they looked like a home and not Jays pad anymore. Sean was pleased for his old friend.

"Night man" Jay backed out of the room to leave Sean alone.

There is hope, Emma married that lug head on accident, she is only doing the right thing, the Emma thing. Sean would change her mine no matter what he would and then she would divorce Spinner and live her happily ever after where she belonged with Sean.

**AUTHORS NOTE:****Thank you for the reviews. I hope to continue the daily updates for awhile. This story is flying around in my head. Anyways hold on to your hats tomorrows update gets really good. **


	4. Manny is in the middle

"Hey hot stuff you look great." Jay said before he kissed Manny in the middle of the airport like he does every other weekend. Manny loved the theatrics of it.

"Hi Jay." Manny took her mans hand and headed for the baggage claim.

"There is something I have to tell you. Cameron is back in town for a few weeks he planed to stay with Simpson, but he found out about Emma and Spinner. He is kind of crashing at the apartment. He is waiting in the car for us." Jay tried to say it the best he could but he knew no matter how he said it Manny wouldn't be happy about it.

"You let him stay with us? Awh Jay I know he's your friend but if he came back for Emma she isn't gonna I love him too, he was a friend of mine for many years but Emma's more than a friend she's family." Manny didn't know what to think about Sean Cameron being back in town. Whenever Emma's life gets really good he shows up. Manny should have expected it.

"Come on baby, he has nowhere to stay, I don't want to make him stay in a hotel but if you want him to then we will drop him by right now. I told him it might have to be that way anyways."

"Oh Jay fine, But you are putting me in the middle." Manny couldn't be mean to Sean either he just got back from war. What kind of person would throw him out? The best friend kind that's who.. Well Manny thought she could stay with her parents if it got to weird. She loved to stay with Jay when she came in town but one week wouldn't hurt.  
By this time Manny and Jay where almost to the car. Sean got out when he saw them, Manny sure did look like a movie star in her high heels and sunglasses. He saw High School Mewmusical when he was over seas and proudly told his unit he was friends with Manuela Santos and would prove it, he show then his high school year book pictures of him, Emma and Manny sitting at the caf tables laughing. The guys where in shock calling him a lucky bastard, and told him they hoped he had hit it when she wasn't famous because he would never see her again.

"Manuela Santos, you are looking smokin!" Sean Scooped her up into his arms and hugged her.

"Well California is good for the skin. Sean I can't believe you are here it is very nice to see you again." Manny meant the words she said she was truly happy he came back safe. She thought back to freshman year of college with Emma, they both talked about what if Sean came back. Emma loved this man. Manny spent many sleepless nights listening to her best friend cry herself to sleep because Sean had went away to war and Emma didn't know if he would come back.

"Am I good to stay I wont make any mess, I promise?" Sean had a smile a mile wide and Manny couldn't help but smile back.

"Sean you are always welcome. Plus its not my place its Jay's."Manny looked at Jay.

"Oh I would bet it's more yours now. The place looks great and it was nice to sleep in a bed rather than the floor I expected."Sean was happy he wouldn't have to go to hotel.

"Thanks Sean, I tried hard to fix that place up come on Jay lets get some lunch I am starved you know airplane food. Yuck." Manny slide into the front seat while Sean got into the back and Jay speed away to find food.

Emma woke up early the next morning and because she felt bad for not taking Spinners advances last night she got to work on making him breakfast. She cooked Eggs and bacon and brought it up to the room for him. "Morning sleepy head, I got food for you." Emma sat the food on the side table and sat down on the bed while Spinner rubbed his eyes awake.

"Thanks Babe! It looks good." Spinner dug right into his food while Emma pushed her around the plate trying to take interest in the food in front of her.

"So I called Jay last night, we will head over there tonight. You and Manny can take a cab and go out while I stay in with Jay and play some poker." Spinner said between bites.

"Of course your going to play poker. Maybe you can win us some good money." Emma leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I need a shower, then we can watch a movie or whatever you want to do, today is your day babe." Spinner said as jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Emma followed him, and spent the better part of the morning and afternoon with him in the bathroom.  
Long after the water turn cold, Spinner and Emma emerge from the bathroom a little bit cleaner and whole lot more happy than they were before they went it.

"I better get ready we need to get going soon." Emma headed back into the bathroom to finish up her makeup while Spinner went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Spinner was feeling a lot better about last night, he was crazy to be jealous. He had just spent hours being with Emma. He knew there was nothing to be jealous about and he wouldn't let it bother him anymore.  
By the time Spinner and Emma got to Jays apartment Emma had a feeling she was going to have a great night, she wasn't even sure she would mention Sean to Manny. Spinner knocked on the door.

"Emma!" Manny scooped her best friend into a hug."I'm sorry I had no idea he would be staying with us. Please forgive me." Manny stepped back and Emma saw what Manny was talking about sitting right on the couch was the man she had just decided would not be part of her night.


	5. Lets talk about Sean

"Oh" was all Emma could say to her best friend. She was some what relieved that Sean was here, at least he wasn't out getting into some kind of trouble. He was just in Jay's apartment sitting on the couch.

"Well come on in guys" Manny moved back and Spinner got a good look at Sean.

"Hey Jay, Sean." Spinner sat down on the opposite couch from Sean.

"Well Em lets go call the cab company." Manny turned go out of the room.

"Cab? I'll drive you guys if you want. I wont be drinking tonight anyways." Sean said from the couch.

Great Emma thought just what I need to be shuttle by Sean Cameron. Manny looked At Emma for a sign of no, maybe Emma was more okay with Sean being here than Manny gave her credit for.

"Well if you want to. Great we can just get a cab ride home, save us some money!" Manny grabbed her purse and kissed Jay goodbye.

Emma walked over to Spinner and kissed him, softly at first then it turned into a passionate kiss.

"See ya later Spin, I love you." Emma said as she turned on her heels.

If spinner had any problem letting Sean drive his wife he showed no signs of it, he was happy for the good kiss it brought him however. On the other hand Sean was devastated by that kiss sure he had seen Emma kiss other guys but what he just saw Emma do with Spinner he had never seen her do with anyone himself included.

"So I thought we could start at above the Dot, see Peter maybe Sav and Danny. Then head on over to the bar on 6th street?" Manny was in the front seat with Sean.

"That sounds like a plan. I wish Studz was still together, Spin misses the band." Emma didn't want to talk much with Sean in the car. Sean stayed very quite and that made Emma feel weird. As soon as Sean parked the car Emma wanted out.  
"Thanks for the ride Sean." Emma hopped out of the car while Manny told Sean Thanks.

"Sure no problem if you want to give me a call when your done maybe I can pick you two up?" Sean speed off as soon as the door was shut. He had expect Emma to at least talk to him. About what he wasn't sure. Manny didn't even say much to him. Maybe this was a hopeless cause.

"Thanks Manny, for agreeing to let him drive us, you know he almost punched Spin yesterday I could see it in Sean's eyes. He didn't know and he was pissed when he left." Emma was flustered from being in the car with Sean still.

"Wait he almost hit Spinner? Oh babe I know he came back to see you but he seemed okay with you guys all day today he even asked me what you guys got for wedding presents so he could buy you guys something you might need." Manny didn't know Sean was so upset.

"Why does he do this? Why does whorl wind Sean come crashing back into my life when ever everything is ok?" Emma wanted to cry.

"I don't know Em. But I do know that you love Spinner and I have never seen you happier. Are you having doubts now with Sean in town?" The line for the Dot was moving again and Manny grabbed Emma's hand in fear that Emma wouldn't move.

"No. Of course not. I love Spinner. I love him like I have never loved anyone before. It's just Sean you know is Sean and its intense. I don't feel what I use to anymore but I still don't quite understand everything that I am feeling. Spinner is the love of my life and I get that but then stupid Sean shows up and bang my mind is swimming with thoughts of the past." Emma was on the verge of tears.

"I know hurricane Sean has always been a problem, but I noticed that you looked at him and I didn't see the longing. I think he needs to stay in the passed. And you need to live in the future." Manny didn't really like what she was hearing from her married best friend. She know the Sean saga all to well and she had feared with him back in town Emma would be a mess and she was right.

"Yeah the present is the way to live, hey Emma, Manny mind if I step on in line with you?" Danny hugged both the girls and proceeded to step in line with them.

"Hey Danny to bad you are leaving after the summer I know Spin wants to get the band back together he plays his drums all the time. You should get the guys round up and bring em on by sometime before you leave" Emma was glad for the distraction from Sean talk.

"Maybe next week we will stop by.. Do you mind if Jane is there too? I'm not sure how works now . I don't want to ask her if you don't want her there." Danny said.

"Oh yeah of course. The whole band one more time." Emma really didn't mind Jane being around Spinner. Spinner was hers and she knew it.

"Whole band? Well if we practice once or twice I'll set us up here at Above the Dot for a farewell concert. I know the owner" Sav said as he winked. Sav had walked up to the group and they made there way inside.

"Awesome Spinner will be super happy when I tell him." Tonight was going to be a good night for Emma.

"Come on Em, lets get a drink and sit down and talk okay?" Manny pushed her way through the crowd. "Peter! Give me two long island ice teas."

"Coming right up." Peter poured the glasses and hand one to Emma and Manny.

"Thanks Peter, how much?" Emma was ready to pay.

"On the house, think of it as an employee discount and your wedding present tell I'm not so broke." Peter smile and turned to another customer.

"Man remember when you dated him!" Manny laughed.

"Or the time you flashed him your boobs!" Emma laughed along with Manny and her memories.

"High school definitely went there!" Manny found a table and sat down.

"Oh yeah it did. So tell me about the new movie? I haven't gotten a real chance to talk to you lately." Emma missed Manny when she went to California.

"Oh no you don't lets get back to you and Sean." Manny said.

"Ugh don't say it like that. There is no me and Sean. There is me and Spinner. Then there is Sean. I don't know what else to tell you Manny I was so happy when my dad told me he was in town I thought we would have dinner talk catch up and maybe go for a drink or something. But Sean didn't know, I though he did and I felt terrible." Emma hated remembering Sean's face the other night.

"Hey it is not your fault Sean didn't know. I am sure Sean is talking and hanging with Spinner just like old times maybe we can all do dinner just like you wanted last night. Before I have to leave again. Its weird we use to sit up and talk about how his mission was going." Manny thought back to the nights in the dorm.

"That feels like ages ago rather than a yea ago." Emma didn't want to think about it. She chugged down her first long island ice tea of the time and tried to forget about the man who could always turn her world upside down.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey guys I wont be updating on Sunday but Monday I will have a new chapter for you.**

**On another note thanks for the reviews they make me smile! **


	6. Let the punches roll, boys!

"Want a beer Spin?" Jay asked

"Sure." Spinner got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Of course Manny left out trail mix. It was like the girl though guys could live on that stuff.

"Trail mix again Jay, got anything else?" Spinner reached for his beer.

"Yeah put it down the garbage disposal Manny thinks we love it, there is some chips in the cabinet" Jay thought about why Manny always insisted on leaving trail mix out.

"Tell me man, why didn't you let me know Sean was crashing here?" Spinner wasn't to sure how to approach this subject.

"I didn't know it was a problem." Jay put the cards on the table.

"It's not, I mean Emma's in a weird mood since last night. I think Sean might have a problem with me being here. Last night he slammed into with fist pumped." Spinner said.

"Stop being such a chick. We're gonna play Card not talk about our feelings. Shit man!" Jay Smiled at Spinner and the door opened Sean was back.

"Come on Cameron, time to lose your money." Jay took his seat and Spinner joined him while Sean headed towards the table.

"You wish Jay. You must have forgotten about high school when I use to kick your ass at some black jack." Sean noted while he smiled and sat down.

"I know, that's why we are playing 5 card stud, and to make it fair Spin will deal. Here ya go man" Jay handed the cards to Spinner. They started the game and sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Cameron, tell us about your mission?" Jay was sick of the dirty looks going on between his two friends. He had to break the ice some how.

"It was crap." Was all Sean said.

"Sounds like a good time" Spinner commented.

"Well you would know a good time huh?" Sean spat back.

"Whoa take it down a notch, Manny will have my head if I let you two fight. However much I would love to see it myself." Jay was trying to cut the tension.

"Whatever I'm done. I need a drink, I think I'll head on over to the bar on 6th street." Sean stood up flip his cards and headed for the door.

"Well we might as well come with you." Jay got up and followed.

"I think I'll just head home. See ya later Jay." Spinner got up too.

"Sure you shouldn't come with us probably couldn't keep up anyways. Or you might want my sloppy seconds again." Sean grinned wide.

"Emma is not your anything Sean, she is my wife and I wont let you talk about her like that" Spinner spun his fist into Sean's mouth.

"Fuck you Spinner." Sean moved back and pushed his fist right into Spinners eye. Sean turned while Jay just stood agape. Sean was out the door before he knew where his feet where taking him. Sean's lip was bleeding. If he thought he needed a drink last night, he didn't only need it to night he had to have it like when he was over seas and he had to have his gun right next to him. He had to have a stiff one. He couldn't believe what he said about Emma. After watching her kiss Spinner Sean could barely contain the rage. He was jealous as all hell. By the time Sean got to the restaurant for his beer he was calm enough to order a beer and sit down to enjoy it. He thought about Emma's long blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes. He thought about her legs, her thighs, her neck. Fuck he dreamed about her breast for month. Now that he was within touching distance of her he had yet to receive as much as hug. His plan was not going well.

"Sean, Sean Cameron?" A soft sweet voice jerked Sean away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am sorry I don't recognizes you." Sean knew he had seen this girl with the almost red hair before.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me I was a Lakehurst transfer. My names Holly J. Sinclair"

"Heathers sister?" Sean saw the similarities.

"Yeah. So what are you doing back in Degrassi?" Holly J knew that he had gone off to war, the whole school knew when he left.

"Just got in yesterday. Wanted to see some friends but seems like everyone went and changed on me." Sean took a sip of his beer he was happy with his beer next to him and Holly J sitting at his table.

"Time will do that to you. Anyways I just wanted to say hi and welcome back. I need to be going I'm meeting my boyfriend here. Bye Sean." Holly J walked away.

Sean was alone again. He let himself wonder back to high school. He though about Emma, Toby, JT, Manny and even Liberty. High school seemed liked lifetimes ago rather than a few years. He nursed his beer while he though of JT, his one friend he couldn't visit while back. He wondered what Toby was up to, he didn't really become friends with Toby ever but he was apart of Emma's group and anything Emma was interested in in high school Sean tried to take an interest into. Hell he even did the whole clean the ravine on his lunch time to be near Emma. What he wouldn't give to be near her again. After about 5 beers Sean got up and got back in his car. He should have called a cab he was bit tipsy but he didn't want to call a cab Jays place was only a few blocks away. He should have walked, anything but drive himself. Sean turned his radio on full blast and speed away. The last thing Sean remembered seeing was a blight light and Emma's face, the smile he loved.


	7. The accident

"Spin, man are you alright your eye looks like shit." Jay watched Sean and his bleeding lip stomp out of his apartment like a child. Good ol' Cameron, the guy loved to fight and then book it, no wonder he made it back alive.

"Yeah barely felt it." Spinner winced at the pain. Emma was going to be pissed that he hit Sean. " I'm gonna get going maybe I'll see you later."

"Spinner, you don't have to leave, its early we could go out and get some food, maybe a cold chunk of meat for your eye?" Jay tried to make a joke.

"No I need some sleep man. See ya" Spinner headed for the door. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing anymore. Things with Emma were so good this morning. Then this afternoon was even better, God Emma was good in bed. Then tonight when she left that kiss was amazing. He loved her. She wasn't showing any signs of pulling away today like yesterday so why did he hit Sean? Sean meant nothing to Emma compared to him, he knew it. The ring on her finger proved it. It just made Spinner so angry to hear Sean call Emma sloppy seconds. She may have dated other guys, but she was anything but a sloppy second. She was the women of his dreams, he didn't even know what he was looking for before Emma found him. If Spinner felt this way maybe Sean felt the same. Jealousy was a lousy thing. Spinner walked into his flat, pulled off his shirt and sat down on his drum stool. It wasn't after ten yet so he picked up his sticks and banged his heart out.

"Manny, I can't believe you had me drink four long Island's." Emma had her high heels in her hands as her and Manny strolled down main street at one in the morning. They couldn't get a hold of a cab, or Sean. So they did the next best thing and decide to walk back to Jays apartment. Then Emma would call Spin if he wasn't there so he could come get her.

"Whoa stable now Em, I know your half passed gone but you need to walk straight." Manny hadn't have more than one drink. She wanted to take care of her best friend. When Manny looked up again a car was coming full speed ahead at them. "EMMA MOVE!" She pushed Emma out of the way and jump herself before the car came to a stop and hit the light pole both girls where previously in front of.

"Ouch I feel down. My dress oh no its ruined… Spinner didn't even get to rip me out of this one yet. Oh no" Emma began to whimpper. Thank God Manny thought Emma and her were fine. Manny stood up and helped her friend up.

"Emma can you call 911 tell them there has been an accident. I am going to see if I can get any help for whoever is in the car" Manny let go of Emmas hand and walked over to the car.

"911 hello this is Emma Nelson-Mason. I was told to call. Manny said there is an accident. Hold on I… Will… Get… Manny… For…you." Emma was slowly sobering up. With in minutes there were a bunch of police and an ambulance.

Manny didn't expect to see who she saw in the car that almost killed her and her friend. Sean was knocked out with a gush of blood coming from his head. She banged on the car door, pulled to try to open it. Sean wasn't hearing the screams now coming from Manny's mouth. Emma had slandered on over to Manny now.

"Oh poor man don't scream the police are on there way, told me to sit tight. But I don't want to sit! Oh my God is that Sean? SEAN wake up its me Emma. Seanie poo wake up" Emma wasn't screaming but Manny kept it up until the police arrived they got Sean out of the car and questioned both girls. Manny was more help than Emma because she was two sheets to the wind. The police officer finally offered both girls a ride. Manny choose to have the police officer drop them at Emma's flat. When they got there Manny slowly helped Emma out of the cruiser.

"Come on Emma, lets get your upstairs and into bed, Jay is coming to get me and we are heading to the hospital, and in the morning you can meet me and Jay there." Manny was scared for Sean's life. If he died she knew Emma would be a total wreck. Manny may have to back out of her next movie because there was no way she would be able to leave Emma alone to deal, they had both always deadl together. From the attempted rape of Emma, to the almost baby Manny had to the death of JT and everything in between that.

Manny unlocked the door while Emma did the potty dance. Emma ran straight to the bathroom.

"Manny, I didn't think you would be coming over, let me get some pants" Spinner rose from the couch, he was only in boxers.

"Wait Spin there has been an accident. Sean he ran into a pole at a stop light. Almost hit me and Emma." Manny had tears now. It was becoming more clear by the minute how close she and Emma had come to their own deaths. "That fucker almost hit you like with his car? Is Emma alright, are you alright? Emma?" Spinner yelled Emma's name.

"We are both physically fine, Sean was in bad shape. Emma is a little bit gone. She had a bit to drink. I called Jay he is going to stop by and get me on his way to the hospital I don't think Emma should come up there tonight get her to bed. Come up in the morning okay?" Manny's phone rang, "That will be Jay. Spinner take care of her. Goodnight"

Spinner couldn't stop himself from grabbing his wife into a hug and kissing her head, her nose, her lips and back to the top of her head again.

"Emma, my God I love you, I love you so much are you hurt?" Spinner notice her dress was dirty with mud.

"Spinnie I love you too. I am fine, but I ruined this dress and now you can't rip it off me. It's all dirty" Emma was making no since to Spinner. He had never seen her drunk like this. Well he suppose he did on their wedding night but he was just as drunk as she was then.

"Come on baby, let get you to sleep." Spinner tried to move her but she stayed

"No! Take the dress off Spinnie. NOW!" Emma was shouting.

"Shh.. Em, it's late. Shh.. Okay okay I will take it off for you." Spinner started to unzip the dress for his wife.

"Thank you spinnie. I love you so much" Emma smiled at her husband.

"Come on now your dress is off lets go to bed."

"No no spinnie you make love to me." Emma was slurring her words.

"No Emma I will not while you are this drunk now come on lets go to bed." Spinner Pulled his wife into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and set her gently on the bed. Her pouted lips were turned

into a frown. He kissed her and laid her back.

"Goodnight Emma." Spinner pulled the covers over them both and held his wife tell they both feel asleep. Spinner thought about what it would have meant if Emma got seriously hurt tonight and his heart felt heavier than ever.


	8. Wake up Emma

Emma woke from a strange dream to a huge head ach. "uuuuh my head." Emma yawned and stretched her arms out expecting Spinner to be there. He wasn't.

"Spin?" Emma called out.

"Down here I'll be up in a minute. I got some aspirin for you." Spinner called from the kitchen.

Emma tried to remember what happened, she remembered leaving Above the Dot. Jane had shown up and Manny thought it was best to hit the bar because Manny still didn't understand how Emma could stand to be around Spinners Ex. Emma simply pointed out to her best friend that she herself was also Spinners ex and it didn't matter. However they left anyways. The walk to the bar was nice. The bar was playing loud music and Emma had more to drink. She forgot everything after that. She remembered a bright light, Spinner undressing her and falling asleep everything before that was lost to her.

"How do you feel babe?" Spinner set the aspirin and water down for his wife.

"I don't know I have a killer head ach all I remember is a bright light and you undressing me. Did you turn on all the lights last night?" Emma asked.

"No babe. You really don't remember?"- Emma shock her head no- "There was an accident, Sean almost hit you and Manny on your walk home last night. Somehow you guys got out of the way. Sean is in the hospital we can go down there when you get dress if you want to." Spinner didn't exactly want to go to the hospital he was pissed at Sean, why would he try to hit Emma. Was it if Sean couldn't have Emma no one could? Spinner wanted to take Emma far far away from Sean.

"My God Spinner is he ok? Wait he tried to hit us? Like on purpose?" Emma's mind was racing she knew Sean was mad but he was going to hurt her? She never would have guessed.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to Manny or Jay this morning. Do you want to head to the hospital or not? I need to call Peter if we wont be in work today." Spinner was agitated and Emma could hear it in his voice.

"Well I'll just go alone, you don't have to come I don't think you really want to go anyways Spin. That way you can go to work." Emma wanted to go alone and give Sean a piece of her mind.

"Emma I am not leaving you alone today. I don't mind missing work. Peter wants the extra money anyways." Spinner would not let his wife go to the hospital to see her possible killer alone.

"Okay Spin, Thanks. I'll get shower and get ready why don't we stop by the Dot and get something to eat?" Emma wanted a shower before leaving the house.

"Nah I made food. You can eat when you get out." Spinner left his wife alone. He need a minute alone to think. Emma was such a good hearted person. He had to stay calm for his wife sake.

When Emma got out of the shower she thought over what Spinner had told her. She wanted to be at the hospital with Sean, because she was worried he was hurt, but she didn't know if he hated her now so much that he would hit her with a car. No that wasn't right. Sean loved her that's why he was so upset.

"Spinner can I ask you what happened to you eye?" Emma walked into the kitchen to eat the toast Spinner made her.

"Sean hit me, after I hit him. No big deal" Spinner turned his attention back to the T.V.

"No big deal? Why were you two exchanging punches?" Great Emma thought Spinner is getting Jealous and now with Emma's feelings all over the place she had no idea what to think. Was she giving Spinner a reason to feel the jealousy he was feeling?

"No reason come on lets get to the hospital. Jay called why you were in the shower they moved Sean from ICU to the normal unit. It seems Sean was drunk last night. That's why his car ended up hitting that pole. He is a doctor induce coma. They are not sure how much trauma his head has taken. However they took him off the life-support this morning thus the reason he was able to leave the ICU. Jay said he looks like shit." Spinner was thankful Sean didn't try to kills his wife on purpose.

"Oh my gosh Spin lets get going we need to be there for him."  
Emma grabbed her purse and headed towards the car her husband in tow. The whole ride to the hospital Emma could only think about Sean and what losing him would mean. If she lost him her she felt like part of her was dying. She was linked to him for so long now with him being in the hospital she felt like her place was by his side. She was so confused these feeling she was having right now were not strictly plutonic. She wanted to be Sean's rock the women he counted on but she was already someone else rock someone else women. She loves Spinner, but she loved Sean. Her head and heart were at war, her head told her to make Spinner turn the car around and head to the Dot for work, her heart wanted to yell at Spinner to go faster.


	9. I love you sean, I love you Spinner

"You look like you lost your best friend babe." Spinner hate all the empty silence that had come between him and his wife. For the passed month they hadn't had single moment where he felt the need to fill the silence but now it was like Emma was slipping between his fingers like at any moment she would say goodbye to him and walk away. It didn't feel like the passed month mattered. Emma looked like her heart was breaking but Spinner was right here. Why was she is such obvious pain?

"Spin that's not funny, Sean is my friend and I don't want him to die." Emma looked out the window and Spinner took that as a sign if he went any further they would be having their first official big married fight over another man, and Spinner was not going to let any other man start a fight between him and his wife. He pulled into the parking garage of the hospital and found the first empty parking spot. Emma jumped out of the car before it had even been turned off. Emma headed for the elevator.

"Emma, wait up please." Spinner jogged up to his wife.

"Sorry Spin." Emma took her husbands hand. Emma couldn't keep her heart from beating so fast.

The elevator opened to the third floor, Emma Jumped out and power walked it to room 317, she saw Manny sitting outside the room.

"Em!" Manny jumped up and hugged her best friend, a hug they hadn't shared in awhile. The type of hug friends share when life is failing them.

"Manny tell me everything." Emma sat down outside the room while Spinner entered to see Jay and how bad Sean really was.

"The doctors say he might have some brain damage. They don't know how much or how little he may have. 3 broken ribs, a gash in his head, broken foot and a broken arm. They think everything will heal with time the most important thing is if his brain sustained damage he may never be able to function normally. Jay got a hold of Tracker but has yet to reach his parents." Manny looked at her friends face she could see the love and pain Emma was in. Definitely she had to cancel her next movie.

"I need to see him." Emma got up and walked into the room her husband stepped aside so she could get a look at Sean. He looked like shit, Jay was right. He was black and blue all over. His lip was busted open. He was wrapped in way to many bandages. He looked like he was sleeping and would open his eyes any minute. Spinner stepped behind Emma and wrapped her into his arms. Emma leaned back into his strong biceps and cried tears streaming down her face. Spinner was right beside her, so why did it feel like the man of her life was laying in the bed hurt and her unsure of what would happen to him.

Jay left the room then. He need to get away from Emma and her crying it was hard to watch her, he had spent the whole night in that hospital room with his friend with his girl by his side wondering who would really take care of Sean. He was alone, but when Spinner came into the room Jay had seen his face. It was worried. Spinner said nothing but hey and Jay returned the hey they both looked at Sean and said nothing. A few messily hours ago Jays two friends had exchanged blows. Now one of them laid in a bed fighting for his life. With no one really there for him.  
Spinner watched as his wife feel apart, she was crying and there was nothing Spinner could do, or think to say to her. So he pulled her closer and turned her to face him. He did the only thing he could think to do and kissed her, he keep waiting for her to kiss back but she didn't she just stepped back and whipped the tears away.

"Spin, I'm sorry. Look at him. He looks like he is dying." Emma couldn't sit there and kiss Spinner at that moment. She wanted to kiss Sean awake.

"I know. But he is breathing on his own babe." Spinner felt like someone stabbed him in the chest and ripped his beating heart out and then stomped on it. Emma didn't want his comfort and he could only assume she wanted another mans comfort, the one who was laying in the very bed in the very room Spinner was standing in. Spinner decide his wife loved another man. Maybe she didn't love Sean the same way she loved him but it was like a bright neon light flashing in front of his eyes opening them to Emma's pain, her love and passion for Sean.

"Do you want a minute alone with him?" There was nothing else Spinner could ask her.

"Thanks Spinner, you really are the best husband."- Spinner kissed the top of his wife's head and walked out of the room- "Sean, if you can hear me please come back to me. I will always be here for you, we can talk and it can be like old times. I can't believe you're here after all the time you spent over seas, this is how you end up hurt. By a drunken night ride?. Please please open your eyes. I need you alive you're apart of me." Emma cried her heart out, the tears falling freely. She lowered her head to his cheek and kissed him softly and whispered, " I love you Sean. You are a part of me, be okay. I'll be here when you wake" She walked out of the room right into Spinners waiting arms.  
"Spinner, I love you!" and with that she kissed him. Emma had no idea what she was going to do.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Again thank you for the reviews sorry I didn't update yesterday next week is finals week for me I have 3 finals on Monday and I was busy in my study group almost all day. Which brings me to the next issue. I wont be updating at all this weekend hope this chapter is good enough to hold you over tell Monday.  
Oh and tell me who do you think Emma should be with? I still am caught in the middle. I love Sean and I love Spinner.**


	10. Like a real thug

Emma had no idea what she was going to do. It was like her heart was holding two men who both meant the world to her. Manny, Jay , Emma and Spinner were in hospital cafeteria eating lunch.

"Manny I need to use the ladies room come on" Emma grabbed her friends hand and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you okay? I know this must be hard for you. It's hard for me and I have only always thought of Sean as a friend" Manny looked her friend over again Emma looked like she did the night she was hospitalized for not eating.

"No I'm a mess. I love him Manny. I love Sean, I love Spinner and I have no idea what I am doing." Emma broke down again in the bathroom.

"I know Hun, I know you love them both but who do you love the most? Are you thinking of the passed or are you thinking of a future with Sean. No matter what you pick I will always be there to back you up. Hell I'll even bring you to California if you need to be away from here" Manny meant it she wanted to put herself and Emma on the next plan to California.

"Ha, ha I can't leave my husband. I am thinking about the passed, I keep telling myself the future is in Spinner. I know it is. I mean look how he is handling this. He even let me have my moment with Sean earlier." Emma knew she wouldn't be leaving Spinner. But she just had no idea how to handle the Sean thing.

"Come on Em, I know you need me. But if we keep those guys waiting you know we will have a mess when we get back. I am glad you know your future is with Spinner, because I think that's where you belong also. hurricane Sean will always hold a place in your heart its okay to deal with that. Its okay to spend time here at the hospital with him. Just don't forget about that husband of your's because he will put you back together again. He's already trying." Manny stopped talking when they approached the table again.

"Thanks Manny." Emma sat down next to her husband feeling a lot better. If there was one good thing about Manny that Emma had to pick out among all the other good things about her best friend it was that she would always be there no matter what was going on.

"Em, do you want to see Sean one more time before we leave?" Spinner had grabbed the tray to dump the food.

"Yeah I'd like that." Emma started back to the room.

"Okay well I am going to go to the car let you have your private time." Spinner turned to go.

"Wait up man, I'll go with you. We will leave when your done too Manny. I need some serious shower and sleep time. Double check the nurse has our number and Trackers." Jay jogged up to spinner

"Want me to come in with you Em?" Manny asked when they got back to the room.

"Yeah that would be nice." Emma was hit with the same pain she had the first time she saw him laying there.

"Remember when he came back from Wasaga Beach? He was here for you." Manny couldn't help but think back to that time now because that was Sean went to prison. "Remember when he came out of that prison looking like he had been in about 50 fights. Man I never thought I would see him look worse than that day." Manny said.

"Oh yeah, and we told him he looked like a real thug!" Emma laughed at the memories.

"Well Sean you get better and soon. I have a dinner to cook us. Em, I'm gonna get going. I'll put you on emergency list also okay. I do need some sleep too and I know Jay needs me." Manny walked out of the room.

"Sean, I need you to get better. My heart is in a turmoil over this. Be okay. I Love you!" again she kissed him but this time on his busted open lip and turned her heels whipping her tears again and walked to the Car.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I couldn't help myself. I wanted to update you guys after all the reviews. I just had to stop studying and I wanted to write. It is a blast to write Emma and Manny scenes for you guys. They are so honest with each other. Enjoy this small chapter. I will be back with more on Monday! **


	11. I do pay attention to you, ya know!

Spinner sat in the car after Manny and Jay left waiting for his wife. He wanted to do something nice for her tonight because he knew she was upset over what happened to Sean. He just couldn't think of anything special. He was never really good at picking out dates. Most of the time he was with Jane they never went out. They hung out and sometimes played pool. Emma wasn't the pool type. If Spinner really thought about all his ex's picked the dates. Darcy loved the movies, Manny liked to watch him play the drums and Page liked to be surrounded by people almost all the time so they spent the most time at the mall. When he started to think about his ex's he started to think about why Emma still cared so much for Sean. How would Spinner handle seeing Jane or Darcy or Manny or Paige laying in that bed? Would he be over come with emotional the way his wife had. Probably not because for Spinner while cared about his ex's he doubted any of them would let him know they were in the hospital. Other than Manny that is. His head was spinning. He couldn't understand why this was so upsetting to his wife, but he wanted to understand. He saw Emma coming out of the elevator she looked better than before. Her eyes were dry and she had a smile on her face when she saw Spinner. She opened the door and sat down.

"Hey" She said sheepishly.

"Hey" Spinner reached over and kissed her. The kiss was deep and he felt better at once.

"I was thinking we should go by the Dot make sure everything's okay?" Spinner told his wife.

"Of course, I forgot you had to go in today." Emma felt bad she didn't even remember that her husband had to work because she was so worried over Sean.

"No babe, you have a lot on your mind. I wont be going into work. I just need to make sure Peter is okay." Spinner didn't dare leave his wife alone with all the up's and downs over the passed two days he wanted to be there for her.

"Spin, its okay for you to go work, I can come too. I'll even take some orders. Plus its not fair to depend on Peter to do so much. I am fine. Really." Emma knew she wasn't fine. She just couldn't let her husband know that. Her thoughts keep wondering back to Sean. To be honest she didn't want to leave his bedside. She wanted to sit there in the chair next to hid bed holding his hand tell he woke up.

"Okay. But if you feel like you want to leave at all you just let me know." Spinner said as they pulled into the Dot back parking lot.

"Of course." Emma smiled at Spinner and got out of the car.

"Hey guys I didn't expect to see you today." Peter rounded the counter and gave Emma a hug.

"Since you have been opening and closing I thought we might need to check on things. You can go now if you want." Spinner told his friend.

"Ok later than. Oh Spinner Studz practice tomorrow, what time should I be at your place?" Peter said on his way out.

"I didn't know Studz was coming over." Spinner looked at Emma confused.

"Be at our place at noon, I'll even make you guys something to eat." Emma answered for her husband.

"Awesome." Peter said and walked out the door.

"Why is Studz coming by Em?" Spinner asked his wife.

"Well I ran into the guys last night they wanted one last hoo-rah if you will. I told them you would love to. I do notice the amount of time you spend banging on your drums ya know." Emma picked up menus before she walked away from her husband.

Spinner knew he had a good wife but to put his band back together with out asking made her a perfect wife. She always knew just what to do. She was simply amazing.

**Authors Note: **

**We are about to get to the really good stuff. I finished up this the story this weekend. Which means you guys will be getting daily updates! I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ****J Oh and don't worry there are still about 10 chapters or so left. **


	12. I'd lie for you, I am Mrs Cameron

After the mid day rush of people around four P.M. Emma was ready to go back to the hospital. She had distracted herself with orders and people for the passed 3 hours. However she couldn't keep Sean off of her mind. Nothing was helping.

"Spin, I know you need to stay tonight but do you mind if I take the car and go see my parents. We didn't get to talk at all on Friday night?" Emma hated lying to Spinner but desperate times call for desperate measures there was no way he would be okay with letting her go to the hospital. He would insist on going with her and right now all Emma really wanted to do was go to Sean and not worry about how her feelings were effecting her husband.

"Sure babe. Just pick me up after closing. That should be enough time for you visit right? Or would you rather me just walk over to your parents?" Spinner didn't really want Emma to work all day it was a good idea for her to go to her parents house.

"No. I'll pick you up at 9:30 okay? Love you bye." Emma leaned over the counter and kissed her husband goodbye.

As she got in the car the guilt started to kick in. She had just lied to her husband for the first time sine they had been married. She drove to the hospital thinking the whole time she should call Spinner when she got there and tell him she changed her mind and came back to the hospital. Then it wouldn't have been such a bad lie. Emma parked the car and headed towards the elevator. When the door opened on the third floor nurses and doctors were running in and out of Sean's room.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with Sean Cameron?" Emma asked the first nurse who tried to run by her.

"I am sorry we only tell family what is going on, we have already called his contact list. Are you family?" The nurse answered politely.

"Um yeah, I am on that list too I haven't gotten a call." Emma started to look through her phone for any missed calls.

"Well what kind of family are you? Are you his wife?" The nurse asked Emma. Emma though about it for a minute if she told this nurse the truth she may not find out what is wrong with Sean. If she lied she could find out what was going on.

"Of course! Now would you please tell me what's going on with my husband?" Emma felt horrible but she needed to know what was going on.

"Well your husband has woken up, the doctors are asking him questions now. He has been asking for his wife Emma. I will assume that is you. I will let the doctor know you are hear." The nurse ran back into the room.

Oh thank God Emma silently prayed to herself Sean was awake. She headed for his room and remembered she wanted to call Spinner she pulled out her phone but then she heard him.

"Its June, 2010 my name is Sean Cameron. I am a solider and I want to see Emma." Sean said from inside the room almost yelling. Emma dropped her phone to the floor it hit and made a loud thud noise and she forgot about Spinner. Sean was awake and he wanted her.

"Okay Mr. Cameron we will get your wife for you hold on" The nurse told him and motioned for Emma to enter the room.

"Hey." Emma had tears in her eyes. He was awake and his bed was sitting up, he still looked like death hung over but his eyes were open and Emma couldn't help the tears that feel from her eyes.

"Em. You're the last thing I saw." Sean smiled at Emma.

"Sean, my God Sean!" Emma ran to his bedside and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ouch easy I was just in an accident or so that's what the doc here says." Sean said and Emma stepped back.

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" Emma tried to whip away her tears as she talked to the doctor.

"I would say so. He just awoke about 10 minutes before you came in. We want to take him X-ray again, give him some medication for the pain but he wouldn't stop yelling for you." -The doctor picked up a syringe and put its contents into Sean's I.V. - "This may make you drowsy, but the pain will be gone in no time. Mrs. Cameron if you want to spend some time with him that's fine but do try to let him get some rest. Oh and Mrs. Cameron please see me before you leave today." The Doctor exited the room.

"Mrs. Cameron eh? Has a certain ring to it. A lot better than Mrs. Mason." Sean said.

"Oh come on, I needed to make sure you were okay. I just let that nurse think that so I could make sure you were okay. I am glad your awake." Emma sat on the bed and looked at Sean.

"I had a dream about you. We had a son, we named him Liam. He had your eyes and hair. He was perfect like you are" Sean had not only dreamed about Emma while he was out of it he almost accepted it as his reality. When he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital he started screaming for his wife Emma and his son Liam.

"You're crazy. I am so glad you're okay . They were talking about brain damage." Emma took Sean's good hand and held it in hers while they talked.

"No way. I will always come back for you. Always. And If my dream wasn't a lie you said the same thing to me. I was confused because I heard you say it and then I opened my eyes and you weren't here like you promised." Sean could feel the drugs kicking in. He fought them. Emma was touching him and he didn't want to lose a minute of this.

"I told you I would be here when you woke up. I am here. I'm sorry I was late." Emma told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sean asked the girl he loved.

"Of course." Emma answered.

"Are you happy?" Sean looked at the women he loved while she thought about the question he just asked her.

"I think so. I was anyways before you came back." Emma leaned over and kissed Sean. Sean kissed back for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Em, your married. I want this more than anything but you are married and you are better than this. Leave Spinner and we will be together." Sean looked at Emma as she got up and turned her back on him.

"I have to.. I have.. I have to go. B-bye Sean" Emma walked out the door. She felt like such a loser. She kissed another man. She was married. She was in major trouble.


	13. What did I just do?

Emma pushed her head into her hands while she sat inside her car. What the hell had she just done. This wasn't like the summer Sean came back before grade 12 and she cheated on Peter with. This was Emma being married and cheating on her husband. To make it that much worse she was the one who started the kiss. Sean was the one to pull away. Emma punched her fist into the steering wheel. Crap she though, she had to go back in there. She told the doctor she would talk to him before she left. She thought about just leaving screw this all, screw you Sean she thought. But she knew she would eventually get herself out of the car and walk back into the hospital to see the doctor because no matter what she would always come back to Sean and she needs to make sure he was okay. Emma slammed her car door and walked back to the elevator.

"Emma!" Manny said as she entered the elevator.

"Hey you guys are here too?" She was busted. Now for sure Spinner would find out she was here. That honestly was the last thing Emma cared about. What if Spinner found out she kissed Sean?

"Yeah they called he's awake." Jay said.

"I know I just saw him, the doctor wants to talk to me. I forgot before I left so I thought I should go back and see what the doctor wanted." Emma didn't feel like being around Manny right now, it wasn't cause she didn't love her friend it was because Emma felt like dirt, muddy no good dirt. She didn't think she could even tell Manny what had happened.

"Okay well you go see the doctor then come back and find us okay?" Manny said as they parted ways on the third floor.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Sean Cameron's doctor he wanted to talk to me." Emma asked the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Yes, of course you're Emma. Your husband really loves you and that son of yours he wouldn't calm down for nothing." The nurse picked up the phone and soon the doctor came out of an office.

"If you would join me Mrs. Cameron."- Emma followed the doctor into an office- "Your husband is physically going to be fine. He should be able to get all the cast off in about 2 months, however he may have some problems mentally. We haven't seen anything as of yet to be worried about. With accidents like this it can take some time for problems to really show up. He will be free to go home with you probably sometime next week." The doctor stood letting Emma know the meeting was over.

Crap! He couldn't come home with her. Who the heck was he going to go home with. Emma exited the office and headed back to Sean's room.

"He's asleep" Jay said as Emma started into the room.

"That's okay I wanted to talk to you anyways come on lets get some coffee." Emma lead the way to the cafeteria. "So the doctor thinks he will be fine physically, he might have some mental problem in the future nothing to be concerned about right now the doctor said. Oh and he can go home, where ever that is, next week" Emma let the words rush out of her mouth.

"Emma why did the doctor tell you all of that. Your not even family hell last night I had to tell them I was his brother for them to even tell him he was in a coma." Jay looked at Emma with his serious face. Emma knew she had to tell the truth.

"Fine, I lied. Sean woke up and told them I am his wife." Emma left out the part about her saying the same thing.

"That's not good Emma. I am glad we know what is going on but this could end up being very bad. I doubt they are going to let me and Manny take him outta here next week if you're his supposed wife." Jay wasn't surprised, Emma would do anything it seemed when it came to Sean.

"Anyways have you heard from Tracker? Or his parents? Where is Sean going to go when he leaves?" Emma asked Jay.

"Tracker called he trying to make it up here tomorrow. He had to ask for time off work. His parents they want to come but you know they don't really drive long distance anymore. I haven't asked Manny yet but if Tracker doesn't want to take Sean home with him I was thinking he could stay with me for awhile. Sean has to call his base sometime soon. Tracker let them know what was going on, at least that's what Tracker said. Tracker also said they would be sending someone from his unit to check on him within the week." Jay had taken care of everything. He wanted to make sure Sean didn't get any trouble with work and plus it kept Jays mind off of all the bad things that could be wrong with one of his best friends.

"You thought of everything Jay. Crap its after 9:30 I have to go. I have to pick Spin up. Tell Manny to call me tomorrow I will see you Jay." Emma hugged Jay goodbye and ran for the elevator so she could go get her husband.


	14. My wife just left me

Spinner was pissed, where the hell was his wife. He closed an hour ago and was ready to go at 9:15. He called her at 8:30 to tell her he would be early. He thought about walking to her parents but he was tiered so he sat on the bench and waited.

"Spinner!" Jane looked at the man she once loved and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Jane." Spinner said a little less than excited to she her.

"What are you doing sitting on the bench?" Jane asked him.

"Waiting. My wife seems to have forgotten about me." Spinner couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"Dude no. she probably is just running late. I am glad I ran into you thought, the guys they want me to come over tomorrow and I didn't.. Well I didn't know if you would want me there." Jane tried to play it down but she wanted to be there at band practice she knew Spinner moved on but she still wanted to jam with him.

"Sure I don't mind." Spinner saw his car round the corner and stood up. Jane took that as a sign of him asking for a hug. She leaned forward and pulled him into her. Her face pressed against his chest. Emma saw her husband holding his ex.

"I got to go. See ya tomorrow Jane." Spinner got in the car and Jane waved. She was happy he hugged her. It felt good.

"Thanks for remembering to get me Emma." Spinner said when he got in the car.

"Well at least you had Jane to keep you company didn't you?" Emma was in a sour mood. She had been denied by Sean this afternoon and now she just saw Spinner holding Jane.

"She just wanted to make sure it was okay she came over tomorrow. Plus had you picked up your phone I wouldn't have even ran into her." Spinner said.

"So its my fault you were holding your ex. Nice Spin really nice" Emma turned up the radio she was done talking to him. Spinner reached over and turned the radio down.

"Where were you at?" Spinner asked his wife.

"I lost track of time. Sean woke up. I went to the hospital." Emma didn't need to tell him she never actually when to her parents.

"Well you could have called me I would have come up and closed up early." Spinner didn't want Emma near Sean right now. Emma pulled into the parking garage and parked. She hadn't called Spinner because she didn't want him there. How in the world could she tell him that? She got out of the car and headed into the house. If they kept talking it was going to be a fight and after everything that had happened today Emma couldn't take a fight.

"Emma wait. Look I am glad Sean's okay but I really don't want you going to the hospital to see him alone." Spinner told his wife.

"Excuse me? You don't want me to go see my friend? Well I am sorry but you don't make that choice." Emma was dumb founded. Had Spinner really just said that to her.

"That's not what I said. I just want to go with you. Is that to much to ask?" Spinner grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her back to look at him.

"Let go of me. I don't need you to watch me like I am a child Spinner. I am staying at Jay and Manny's tonight. Goodbye." Emma turned around and marched out of her flat. Fuck you Spinner she thought. I don't need you telling me what I can and can not do Emma thought as she walked back down to her car.

Spinner had no idea what just happened. He just didn't want Emma driving when she was upset and obviously seeing Sean made her upset. He wanted to make sure she was safe and instead he had run her out of their home. Shit he thought my wife just left me. Spinner picked up his sticks and even thought it was after ten and the neighbors hated when he played after ten he hit his drums as hard as his hands would allow. He banged out every song he had ever learned and sat in his chair and let his tears flow out freely. He had lost his wife.

Around midnight the neighbor banged on the door. Spinner stopped drumming and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He looked in the fridge. He needed to go shopping. He had milk and beer. Beer it is he thought to himself. He finished the whole 12 pack himself. He stripped off his clothes and laid on the couch. Forget about trying the stairs and the bed. He feel asleep sometime after 3 am and dreamed about his wife.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Alright I already posted a chapter today but I wont be posting tomorrow I am going out of town and will driving for ten hours so I wont have time. I hope to still be able to post when I am out of town. Maybe not everyday but at least something for you guys. If not I will be back Aug 16 a little more than 2 weeks away. Its my summer time I had to take classes this summer so I only get a 2 week break. **


	15. I kissed Sean

AUTHORS NOTE: So I am super sorry this update took forever I couldn't get internet at my parents house. Blah it made me mad. I wanted to upload sooo bad. But for now here is an update and expect more tomorrow

When Emma got to Jays apartment she felt stupid. She almost turned the car around and went back home. Spinner wasn't being unreasonable. But she just couldn't take the fighting. Sure she was the reason it turned into a fight but still. Emma got out of the car and knocked on the door. Jay opened the door surprised to see Emma.

"I need….Can I stay in the guest room?" Emma asked.

"Of course come on in." Jay didn't like to pry but he knew his girlfriend would tell him before bed why her best friend was staying in his guest room.

"Manny is taking a shower. I wont ask questions but you know you will have to answer hers." Jay smiled and Emma sat down next to him.

"I kissed Sean today." Emma told him.

"Oh. Well shit. Did Spinner kick you out then?" Jay had no idea what to say. He had no idea why he was even hearing this from Emma.

"Well no he doesn't know. And I would like to keep it that way." Emma just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sure thing. "Jay said as Manny walked out.

"Emma hey." Manny said when she saw her best friend on sitting on the couch with her boyfriend.

"Hey I am staying the night." Emma said.

"Well come on let me get you settled in and you can tell me why your staying over." Manny had a bad feeling about why her friend was here.

"I had a fight with Spinner." Emma told Manny before she even asked.

"About?" Manny asked.

"He doesn't want me to see Sean alone. I blew it up to be more that it was." Emma started to cry.

"Does he has a reason to be jealous Em?" Manny wrapped a hand around her best friend.

"Yes, I kissed Sean today, and Sean was the one to pull away. He asked me to leave Spinner and be with him." Emma said between sobs.

"I thought this might happen. I thought we agreed he was the passed?" Manny asked her best friend.

"Well he is. I was just overcome with the fact that he was awake and he told me he dreamed about me. About me and him and our son. I couldn't help. Manny what do I tell Spinner?" Emma was losing it now.

"You tell him nothing tell you figure out what is going on and Emma you need to do that sooner rather than later. Because you may very well end up losing your husband if you don't figure this out fast. Like I told you today I will be here if you stay with Spinner. I will be here if you leave Spinner and go to Sean. Hell I will even put you one of my movies if it meant making you happy. I love you Emma!" Manny gave her best friend another hug.

"Thanks Manny. I have a lot to think about. Good night. And thanks for letting me stay here tonight." Emma told her friend as she walked out.

"No problem." Manny loved Sean she really did but Emma was married now. She hoped her friend would make the right choice and even if she didn't she would stand by her side and see her through it just like every other bad thing they had faced together.

"Baby I am going to be staying in town longer than planned. I am going to call my agent in the morning and cancel my next movie. With everything going on Em needs me and I can't leave her right now she is all wrecks-Ville Emma again. I am really worried about her." Manny told Jay.

"I know what you mean. I think I need to have a talk with Cameron in the morning. Come on lets get you to bed we will talk about weather or not you will be canceling your next movie in the morning. I don't think it's a good idea dimples. I think you should go back to California and do your thing. Emma will be fine she has her husband now." Jay told Manny.

"Yeah I know but really how long will she have him if she leaves him?" Manny wondered aloud. 


	16. Band practice with my ex

Spinner awoke to banging on his door. He looked at his watch. It was a little after eleven in the morning.

"Hold on I am coming." Spinner said as he grabbed his pants off the floor. His house was a mess. He didn't remember leaving the cans all over the floor but he must have. He also didn't remember getting his turtle out of his tank but he was on the coffee table now. Spinner picked him up and put him back in his tank and headed for the door.

"Danny, come in" Spinner moved back so Danny could enter.

"Hey, you look like you just woke up. Where's Emma?" Danny asked as he set his guitar down.

"She wont be joining us. I guess I should call for some Pizza I don't have any food to make us." Spinner headed for the phone.

"Are you alright dude? You seem kind of out of it." Danny wanted to show up early to chat with Emma. Liberty was coming home for a few weeks the end of July and he wanted to surprise her with a party with all her old friends and Emma was just the girl to round up those friends.

"Yeah I am fine. I just had a crazy night." Spinner started to pick up his cans.

"I can see that." Danny took a seat on the couch.

"Well make yourself at home." Spinner walked into the kitchen to find the pizza number. He had a killer hang over and the sooner he eat the better. He ordered 4 large pizzas and hung up. He went to sit on the couch with Danny.

"So when do you leave for school?" Spinner was sad to see his friend leave. Sure at first he though Danny was dork before but he grew on Spinner.

"Second week of August. I go down on Monday to get my dorm room. I am so psyched. College girls! Chantey isn't to happy we broke up but I want to be free." Danny smiled.

"I can understand that. Its nice not to be tied down." Spinner thought back to his fight with Emma.

"Come on Spin you got a great girl. She's a total babe and I wouldn't complain if I were you." Danny laughed.

"Did you just call my wife a babe? Dude she's more than that she on fire hot." Spinner smiled thinking about Emma. The door knocked again and he got up to answer it.

"Peter, Sav come in Danny's already here. Jane should be here in a bit. I ordered up some pizza" Spinner said as the guys set down their instruments.

"Hey I thought you said Emma was going to cook for us?" Sav looked at peter.

"Don't look at me that's what she said. Where is she anyways?" Peter asked Spinner.

"She um had to run out to um. To. Ya know what I have no idea where my wife is. She fucking took off last night to Jay's place and hasn't been back since. Come on lets start with out Jane." Spinner picked up his sticks while all 3 of the guys mouth hung open.

"No need I am here"-Jane said as she barged into the apartment.- "And Spin I am sorry your fighting with Emma. I am sure she will be back soon." Jane smiled at Spinner.

"Whatever lets just get this practice over with okay." Spinner sat down.

About an hour later the band was done and the pizza showed up. Spinner grabbed his phone to see if Emma had called or texted him. No such luck. He decided to text her.

_Sorry about last night.  
__I miss you come home?  
__Love Spinner.  
__He hit the send button and headed for the pizza. _

"Dude, extra cheese since when are you a fan of cheese?" Jane asked Spinner.

"I'm not really. Emma likes it that way force of habit. Sorry" Spinner picked at his pizza.

"I got to get going thanks for lunch, come on Sav I'll drop you by Anya's house on the way to the Dot." Peter headed for the door.

"Yo wait up I gotta get home too. See ya later Spinner, Jane." Danny walked out with the rest of the guys.

"Are you okay Spinner?" Jane didn't want to hang back to long but she wanted to make sure he was doing alright. The whole practice his eyes never left his sticks. She could tell he was upset.

"I'm fine Jane. Just fucking fine. My wife left me last night, her ex boyfriend was in coma and she cried and I cared and that made me a bad guy." Spinner didn't mean to yell but he did.

"Dude calm down. Your not making much since. Who's in coma?" Jane put her hand over Spinners.

"Never mind you don't even know him. Look don't okay. You should just go." Spinner pulled his hand away from Jane's.

"I was only trying to be your friend. Sorry." Jane got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait Jane. I am an ass. Thanks for trying to help." Spinner walked over to give her a hug goodbye.

He pulled her into him and closed his eyes. Then he heard the door open.

"Yeah you missed me so much that you called Jane." Emma said as she entered the house.


	17. Divorce?

"Emma wait." Spinner called after his wife.

"Why?" Emma demanded.

"Because I wasn't doing anything I gave Jane a hug for talking with me. That's all. I love you and only you. You know that!" Spinner tried to take Emma's hand but she backed up.

"Ya know what I made the wrong decision. That was not just a hug I saw." Emma stormed right back out of apartment building.

"Fuck" Spinner yelled as he went back into the apartment Jane was sitting on the couch.

"I am sorry Spin. I will talk to her if you want." Jane offered.

"No I think you should just go." Spinner told her.

"Okay if that's what you want." Jane got off the couch and exited his flat. She had expected him to need her to ask her to stay and to talk to her. But he didn't he really did love Emma and when Spinner loved someone they consumed him, Jane knew that from personal experience.

Spinner frantically started to call his wife. Straight to voice mail it went. He put on a shirt and started walking to Jays place. It took him about 30 minutes to make it by foot to Jays and he knocked on the door.

"Manny where is my wife?" Spinner asked as soon as she opened the door.

"She on the couch. I am going out you two work this out. And Spinner stay the hell away from Jane." Manny walked out.

"Emma, I promised to love you every day of forever. Do you remember just a month ago you promised the same thing" Spinner sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Of course. It was the best day of my life." Emma held back the tears the best she could.

"Then tell me what is going on?" Spinner braced himself.

"I did something dumb. When Sean woke up I kissed him. I came home this morning to tell you and to tell you were right for not wanting me to go to the hospital alone. I loved Sean but you are the love of my life and I want to be with you everyday. I loved him for so long that seeing him hurt tore me up pretty bad. I spiraled out of control and I need you Spinner I need you to tell me everything is okay." Emma looked up at her husband.

"I can't do that. You kissed another man!" Spinner got up and hit the wall. Placing a dent into it. Great he thought now I have to pay Jay to fix that.

"Spin, Please don't do this. I need you." Emma got off the couch and went to her husband, She wrapped her arms around him. He simple removed them.

"No Emma. I can't help you. You cheated on me. I need sometime. It would be best if you stayed here. Tell Jay I will get him the money to fix the dent. Don't call me and don't come to the house when you know I am not at the Dot. I don't want to see you. We will talk divorce when I calm down. Goodbye." Spinner walked out the door before Emma could get a word in. She messed up and now there was nothing she could do. He said divorce. Emma had finally made up her mind last night. She picked Spinner and now he wasn't going to pick her.


	18. You should be here

**Authors Note  
****I am updating with 2 chapters because life has simply gotten away from me. First week of school and I have class every night but Friday. Hope you liked the last chapter and this one. The story is winding down to a close I want to do another but with school it would be really spare time to write it in. Tell me if you would like me to make a sequel to this one?  
****-**

Spinner tried to concentrate on moving his feet. He didn't want to move anymore. He needed to get himself home before he broke down and let all of his emotions out. He was right Emma was leaving him. She kissed Sean. He would never have seen this coming. He knew with Sean back in town it would be hell on his marriage. He didn't think for one second that Emma would actually cheat on him. He thought maybe she would spend time with Sean, help him out or talk to him but never kiss him. At least he could be thankful his wife hadn't slept with another man. Spinner noticed his phone vibrating his is pocket he pulled it out and wasn't to surprised to see Manny's name come up. He pressed ignore. He didn't need to talk to her right now.

Manny walked into Jays apartment sat down her shopping bags and called "Emma? You still here?"  
Manny heard the shower on and decided to wait tell Emma was out of the shower to talk to her. Manny got busy working around the house and 30 minutes later she still heard the shower going. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked. Nobody answered her. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She headed over to the kitchen to get the bathroom key. When Manny let herself in the bathroom she noticed 2 things. Emma was still full dressed and passed out on the floor. The other thing she noticed was the empty pill bottle on the floor. Manny lunged for her friend. She smacked her.

"EMMA wake up. Em!" Manny grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello yes my friend she took a whole bottle of pills. She is passed out please hurry." Manny kept trying to wake Emma up. When the EMT's got there Manny lead them to the bathroom where they put oxygen on Emma and loaded her on to the gurney. Emma opened her eyes for a second.

"Manny, divorce. He said divorce." Emma groggily told her best friend as the stretcher was being placed in the ambulance.

"Miss if you want to come with us I suggest you get in now your friend may need her stomach pumped." The EMT told Manny. Manny hopped into the ambulance and looked over at her best friend she was out again. Manny was livid. Spinner told her he wanted a divorce? She was going to give him a piece of her mind. She dialed his number. When he didn't pick up she left him a message.

"Hello Dumb-ass. Just so you know you will never find anyone like Emma. And thanks to you maybe no one ever will be able to find her again. She is being taken to the hospital after trying to kill herself and you have some major explaining to do." Manny hung up the phone and made her next call to Emma's mother. The only thing she told her was to meet them in the Emergency room as soon as she could and Manny would explain there. Manny also called Jay's shop but he couldn't come to the phone, he was out picking up a broken down car, she told his boss their was an emergency and to have him come to the hospital as soon as he got word to him. Manny closed her eyes and prayed her friend would be okay.

Spinner got to his flat and sat on the couch. Manny had left him a voicemail when she called he picked up his phone to listen to her message.  
"Hello Dumb-ass. Just so you…... And thanks to you maybe…..to the hospital…..major explaining to do." Spinner had to listen to the message another 3 times before he finally got the whole thing. Manny was out of breath and crying. He didn't understand why she was going to the hospital and still wasn't sure why that made him a dumb-ass but he got off the couch and headed to the pizza boxes and pulled out a cold piece and chomped it down before calling Manny back.

"I see you decided to call." Manny said on the other end of the line.

"I didn't really understand your message is Sean alright?" Spinner ignored Manny's tone.

"What? Sean is fine. Don't you want to know how your own wife is doing?" Manny basically yelled into the phone.

"Look Manny I can't just forgive her for kissing Sean." Spinner didn't want to have this conversation.

"She told you? This really has nothing to do with that. Your wife is getting her stomach pumped as we speak and you should be here for her you good for nothing son of a." Spinners phone went dead. He grabbed the house phone and called a cab. Emma was in the hospital and he had to get there fast.


	19. Hello Paige Michalchuk

"General Hospital and hurry" Spinner said as he got into the cab. The whole way he couldn't help but think what had happened to Emma. Before his phone call to Manny he had been thinking about divorcing Emma. Now all he could think about was what if she ended up dying. Without him being able to see her and say how much he loved her. The cab pulled up to the hospital Spinner handed the cab driver his money and booked it into the emergency room. He spotted Manny and Mrs. Nelson right away.

"Where is she? What happened? Can I see her?" Spinner asked frantically.

"We can't see her yet. They.. They haven't come back out since we got here an hour ago." Manny told Spinner with tears in her eyes.

Spinner walked up to the window where there was a receptionist.

"My wife is Emma Nelson, what happened and when can I see her?" Spinner demanded.

"Hello I am Trisha. Why don't you come back with me and I will take you to your wife she shouldn't have visitors right now but I think you should see her and talk to the doctor." Trisha lead Spinner back a room and Spinner walked inside. Hooked up to a machine with I.V. fluids pumping into her arm was Emma who looked like she was sleeping. Spinner went to her side and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Em." Spinner told his wife.

"Hello my name is Brittany I am your wife's doctor. Do you know why should she would take a whole bottle of pills?" The doctor asked Spinner.

"She What? No I have no idea. I know she has been under a ton of stress lately." Spinner looked back towards Emma. He told her he was leaving her. He was the dumbest idiot in the world.

"Well she should be fine and waking up anytime now. We pumped her stomach and got most of the medicine out. She will have to be seen by the therapist before we let her go home if you sign her out you may take her home after that. She might be a little tiered for the next few days. She needs bed rest and to find someone to talk to. Just keep her away from the pills okay?" The doctor looked at Spinner one more time before she exited the room.

"Emma, Wake up babe." Spinner leaned in close to his wife's ear. Her eyes opened.

Emma felt her teeth with her tongue. They felt weird sticky almost like she had eaten a whole box of chocolate and the sugar was stuck on them. She opened her eyes and the room was bright. Her head was spinning and she swore she heard Spinner.

"Oh my head." Emma brought her hand to her forehead and winced in pain from the needle in her arm.

"I'm glad your awake. We need to talk but I think I will let your mom and Manny come in first." Spinner looked at his wife. He was glad she wasn't seriously hurt and that she awake now. He was still hurt about her kissing Sean and he was hurt that she would try to take her own life. He backed out of the room before Emma really got a good look at him.

"She's up. Why don't you two go on in and see her. I need a minute." Spinner headed out the door. He needed fresh air and someone he hadn't really spoken to in months. He picked up the phone and dialed Paige's number.

"Hello?" Paige's voice said.

"Hey its me Spin." He sighed in relief that he got her on the phone. She was so busy now a days living in L.A. as a personal assistant.

"Oh my gosh its been to long. How are you?" Paige was excited to talk to Spinner. She missed her friends from home.

"I'm not doing so well. Listen I called because I need your amazing Paige advice." Spinner knew she wouldn't sugar coat this to him and right now that's what he wanted.

"Anything for you Spin, but hold on I need to get out of traffic. Its against the Law to drive and talk let me just pull over." Paige pulled her car to a stop on the freeway settling in for a long conversation.

"Go ahead tell me all about it." Paige told him and with that Spinner started at the wedding in Niagara Falls to Sean coming back to Emma Cheating and now her possible suicide attempt.

"Wow Spin, that's a lot of change for you. You married Emma, I cant wrap my head around that one. But if you are happy talk to her, don't just through it all away because she was spinning out of control your wife has some problems and its time you decided if you want all of her or just the perfect Emma you thought you had." Paige's couldn't believe her first love had married Emma Nelson.

"Thanks Paige. You really gave me some insight and thanks for letting me vent to you. When you come home and visit give me a call okay?" Spinner wanted to get off the phone now to go back in and talk to Emma.

"Of course. Bye Spinner." Paige definitely needed to go visit her home town soon.

Spinner hung up the phone and headed back into the hospital. He had no idea if the divorce was still going to happen. After Emma answered some questions it would be his turn to make some decisions.


	20. I pick you

"What the heck did you think you were doing koo-koo bananas?" Manny asked Emma when she got into the room.

"I don't remember." Emma stubbornly turned her head to look away from her mother and best friend.

"Emma, we love you. Are you okay what is going on with you?" Spike asked her only daughter.

"Nothing mom. God it was an accident." Emma didn't want to talk about it.

"You accidentally swallowed a whole bottle of pills I think not Em!" Manny was crying now.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just wanted to feel numb okay?" Emma looked at her crying friend. Now that she looked back on it. It probably wasn't the best idea to down the bottle. She started by taking only one and when that didn't make her feel anything but the heart break she took another and another and another until she didn't remember anything.

"Well you could have killed yourself. I think you should come stay with me and Snake for the time being tell we work something out and you talk to someone." Spike was terrified she would lose her daughter.

"Mom look I am sorry. I wont do it again. Ever. I promise but I cant come stay with you I have to go home. I have to be with Spinner." Emma told her mom.

"He may not want you to be there Em. He did ask for a divorce didn't he? Hey why don't you just come back to L.A. with me next week. It will be fun." Manny told her friend.

"I am not leaving. Look if you want to help me why don't you go get Spinner for me mom." Emma wanted to see her husband.

"Okay I'll be back and we will talk more about you coming home with me today." Spike said as she walked out.

"Emma I didn't want to say this in front of your mom but what the hell is wrong with you? I can't and won't allow you to do this to yourself. When I.. When I found you on the bathroom floor I though you had died." Manny was pissed and hurt and scared.

"I'm sorry Manny. I will make it through this how can I not?" Emma told her friend.

"I didn't want to lose Spin. I love him and I was dumb to kiss Sean. As far as I am concerned Sean is not a part of my life. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but at the time it felt like the only escape. I wanted out of my life. Please don't worry I wont try it again." Emma told Manny.

"Don't worry you just said you basically gave up on life. Emma I am scared." Manny looked at Emma it was worse than she had ever seen her.

"I'll be okay. And if Spin doesn't want me at his place can I just stay with Jay?" Emma didn't want to be at her parents house and she didn't want to be hundreds of miles away from her husband either.

"You don't have to do that you can come home with me, but we need to talk first." Spinner entered the room after waiting for the conversation to die down between the two girls.

"Well I am just gonna go see where you mom went off to. I'll be back though" Manny exited the room.

"Look Emma I understand Sean is part of your passed. What I don't understand is why you kissed him? I don't understand why you took those pills. I don't understand why I am not good enough for any of the women I have ever loved." Spinner broke down and let his emotions go.

"I am so sorry Spin. Sean is my past. Its just this passed week since he got in the accident I have felt like part of me was dying with him. When he woke up I was so excited. I felt like I was alive. I kissed him because in that moment I was so happy he was awake and that he wasn't dying I couldn't help myself. It was wrong and I would never do it again. I hope I didn't lose you. You are better than any man I have been with. I have never loved someone so deeply. I made a mistake. I took those pills because I wanted to stop feeling like shit. I betrayed you and I couldn't do anything else my life felt like it is over without you in it. Can you ever forgive me?" Emma was crying and Spinner was watching his wife confess her love for him. So deeply was her love that she was willing to die for it. Spinner did the only thing he could think of and smashed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately while her hands roamed in his hair and down his back. He broke away from their embrace.

"I can forgive you, but I don't know how long it will take me to forget about this. I don't know if I will ever be able to." Spinner took her hand in his.

"I love you Spinner. I will spend the rest of forever trying to make this up to you." Emma told him.

"I love you too. I don't want you to spend forever making up your mistakes Emma I want you to spend forever being happy with me." Spinner again kissed his wife. He knew it would be awhile before he began to trust her or before he could really learn to forget about the kiss she shared with Sean but he knew in that instant that he did truly forgive her because that was love. He loved her and wouldn't let one stupid kiss ruin his life with Emma.

**Authors Note:**

**I know Emma cheated but when you get married young it happens a lot. I hope none of you are mad she didn't end up with Sean. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have an epilogue and than that its. This story is finished! **


	21. The End

Epilogue

"I will miss your cooking Manny." Sean said. It had been 3 months since his accident and with the all clear from his doctor he would be returning to his base in four days.

"Well you can come visit us anytime Sean, just next time lets kick the drama down a notch or two." Manny said as she set the food on the table.

"Hey it wasn't all me this time. I am almost innocent." Sean said as Manny rolled her eyes. Manny was home for the next 6 months because after her last movie she had wanted to spend more time for Jay. They had a spring wedding to plan. He had finally sat Manny down and told her to pick a date any date and he would be there. Jay didn't want to lose anymore time not being her husband.

"Have you talked to her?" Manny wondered. She hadn't had time to really talk to Emma about Sean because every time they would talk Emma was busy telling Manny about the different houses her and Spinner had been looking into or the fact that Spinner had decided to try and make a studz CD and some studio people were interested in the band. The band had lost Jane as lead vocals but Peter was happy about that. Danny, he still came up on the weekend it seemed to put together the CD.

"Not really, we talked last week I let her know I was all clear. She said she was happy for me." Sean hadn't gotten a chance to see Emma since the day she left his hospital room. She would call him but it wasn't the same. She only would call to check in on him. He got the feeling she was happy with Spinner and wanted to be left alone but also wanted to make sure Sean was okay. He could respect that finally because what other choice did he have. He almost went over to her flat but Jay stopped him. Good thing too because when Emma called the next day she asked Sean to just give her some space and said the kiss was a mistake and they could only be friends and if she felt he was pushing they couldn't even be friends. He would take friends. He wanted to be apart of her life even if only a 5 minute phone call once or twice a week was all he was getting it was still enough for him.

"You will find someone some day. I mean Jay found me. it's a crazy world." Manny told Sean.

"I don't know Maybe the one girl I was meant to be with just didn't want to wait any longer." Sean told Manny.

"I know she means the world to you but I do think one day you will be able to move on. I never thought I would move on from Craig and now look at me. A wedding in the works!" Manny laughed and they proceeded to eat without Jay because he was working. He had called Manny to tell her he wouldn't be home tell late and she knew he was trying to work extra shifts and over time to pay for their wedding which she told him was crazy because she could pay for it but he wouldn't let her. He wanted to support her.

* * *

"I love you Spinner" Emma said as she laid down next to her husband.

"I know and I love you too babe" Spinner reached over and kissed her. The passed 3 months had been hard on them. Emma had to see a therapist for two months and she was getting better. She was happy again and that made Spinner happy. Spinner has recently gotten signed on to a record deal with a indie label in Toronto. He had offered to take over the Dot lease because the owner died suddenly and his family wanted to sale. Spinner put in a bid and as they say the rest was history. Since taking over Spinner had almost doubled the profits of the Dot and Above the Dot.

"I am glad we have been looking for a house. I want to pick one soon." Emma told her husband.

"Em, I don't want to just pick one I want to find the perfect one. What's the rush anyways this place is okay isn't it?" Spinner like to look at the houses but he hadn't fallen in love with one yet.

"Spinner the flat is nice. I love it really but we are running out of room for things." Emma told her husband

"Yeah that's true. Now lets talk about this in the morning and come here" Spinner said as he pulled his wife to him.

THE END.

**Authors note: **

**This story was one I couldn't stand to be away from. I wanted to do more with the story but it was finished. My mind kept trying to see how to make it last longer but the characters were telling me no. They were done with the story. The Epilogue took a lot for me to write. They just wouldn't flow out of my head. I want to make a squeal. Would you like to see that? A Manny Jay wedding? A Spinner Emma baby? Who would Sean hook up? I hope you Sean fans out there aren't to mad at me. I love him too. So much. I just couldn't bring Emma to leave Spinner. I will let you all know if I continue on with a squeal. Thank you for sticking this out with me. :) **


	22. Here comes Bridezilla

I am in the process of making a sequel. I hope you will enjoy it as much as this story. Don't worry Sean does blow back through Emmas world again. I am simply calling the new story "Here Comes Bridezilla."


End file.
